In the related art, a light-emitting device such for example as an electric-discharge lamp having a structure in which an inert gas is filled in a glass tube has been known. In the light-emitting device of the related art, a couple of discharge electrodes are fixed to the glass tube with protruding from an end portion of the glass tube into a discharge space, and a discharge induction electrode is disposed on an outer periphery of the glass tube. An example of the electric-discharge lamp is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 09-180677 (1997).
In recent years, for example, the light-emitting device such as an electric-discharge lamp is needed to be further miniaturized so as to mount the same to a portable terminal and the like. However, the light-emitting device having the conventional glass tube has a structure that is difficult to be made small. In order to solve the miniaturization problem, a structure of a light-emitting device which includes a package and a light transmitting member joined to the package and has a discharge space in a container member has been known. An example of the light-emitting device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2011-96562.
The light-emitting device including the package and the light transmitting member joined to the package has a problem that a light emission amount decreases because the package and the light transmitting member are joined via a joining material and the light generated in the discharge space is thus likely to be absorbed by the joining material.
The invention has been made in view of the above problems, and an object thereof is to provide a light-emitting device capable of suppressing a decrease in a light emission amount due to a joining material for joining a package and a light transmitting member.